Pirate Kisses
by SapphireSparrow
Summary: what happens when you fall in love with a pirate a JackNyou fic
1. chapter1

PIRATE KISSES  
  
You were sitting on your lawn, overlooking the harbor, you stared dreamily at the ships coming in and out of port.  
  
" I used to love watching those silly ships. " you muttered to yourself. You were always stuck up in this house alone.  
  
You're Rageaholic , Alchoholic, father was always away on business, and to be perfectly honest, thats how you prefered it.  
  
You layed back down on the cool grass under the shade of the huge oak tree and closed your eyes.  
  
-3 Hours Later-  
  
You woke up at the sound of someone shouting. you opened your eyes and looked direclty up to the balcony above you.  
  
You saw a woman leaned over the railing yelling your name, and realized it was Elizabeth Swann, your neighbor and good friend.  
  
you sat up and fixed your dress," What is it!?" you yell upset to be awoken from your nap.   
  
"Will's come back!!" she shouted ecstatic.   
  
"Ah well, the glorious william, let us hurry then." you said with fake enthusiasm.  
  
"Just shut up and come on!" she yelled back at you.  
  
-At the Docks-  
  
Elizabelth screeched and flung herself at Will. You sat down on some crates and watched with very little excitement.   
  
"At least Im out of the house" you said to yourself. You glanced past Will and Elizabeth and noticed the ship behind them  
  
that Will had sailed in on. " The black pearl!" you said under your breath " That means....."  
  
"Isabella, this is Jack Sparrow." You were suddenly aware that Elizabeth , Will , and a very handsome pirate who you asumed was Jack  
  
were standing in front of you.  
  
"It's Captain Jack Sparrow, but dont worry Luv, ole Lizabeth never could call me captain, Authority problems this on has."  
  
You laughed, "Well nice to meet you Captain Sparrow." you said hold out your hand. He took it and gently kissed it, sending a shiver down your spine.  
  
You had heard so many stories of the Infamous Jack Sparrow, many of them from Elizabeth herself, that truelly made him, well... infamous.  
  
"Hello Isabelle, its so good to see you again." Will said also kissing your hand  
  
" Yes Will, I must say the same." You said slightly curtseying.  
  
"Belle? , Can we stay at your house while your father is away?" Elizabeth asked  
  
" Well why cant you stay at your house?" you asked   
  
" I CAN, but I want to have some time with William." she said smiling  
  
" Of course you can, will you be blessing us with your presence also Captain?" you asked  
  
" Yes luv, if it isnt imposin'." Jack said  
  
" No of course not." you suddenly dank into his deep brown eyes.  
  
What am i doing? you ask yourself 


	2. chapter 2

- At Home-  
  
Will walks in and promptly compliments your home, then one of the servants walks up and collects your and Elizabeth's hats and parasols.  
  
"Sarah, we will be having a few guests stay with us for a while, can you please make the spare rooms suitable?" you ask.  
  
"Yes ma'am." she answers walking off.  
  
"So ye live here all by yerself then ey?" Jack asks you  
  
" No , my father also lives here, but is temporarily out on business." you reply. " Would anyone like something to eat?"  
  
"Yes I'm Famished!" Elizabeth says, taking Will's hand and ushering Jack into the kitchen as you lead the way.  
  
You take some freshly baked bread out of the oven and gather a few plates and glasses.   
  
As you ate, Elizabeth sensed the tension and began a conversation. " So , Will, Jack, I suppose your Journey proved profitable?"  
  
"Oh yes!" Will said growing excited at the subject.  
  
" Well, ye know..." Jack mumbled something else but his words were muffled together by the food in his mouth. You giggled  
  
"So ye find me funny eh?" Jack asks beaming, glad to finally have your attention.  
  
"Yes." You say matter of factly. Will lets out a laugh  
  
"She's not the first." Elizabeth says also laughing.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
You were sitting in the parlor , finally comfortable around our company. Jack kept urging you to try some rum.  
  
"For goodness sake Jack! , The girl doesnt want any rum!" Elizabeth said laughing.  
  
"Let me see that." You say taking a bottle from Jack, you smell the contents and eye it suspiciously.  
  
"Come on luv." Jack says touching your arm. You lean your head back and take a big swig and instantly start coughing.  
  
Everyone around you starts laughing.  
  
"I wasnt expecting that reaction." You say handing Jack the bottle  
  
" Well ye're supposed to start with small sips first, but your way works too." He laughs  
  
You stood up and walked to the kitchen to get some water and Elizabeth follows you.  
  
She sits on a bar stool and watches you gulp down a glass of water, " you know, some one hasnt been able to keep their eyes off of you." She says teasingly.  
  
"WHO?" you ask immediatley  
  
"Jack." She says giving u a playfull shove. Your face brightens but you decide to hide your excitement and just walk back into the parlor. Elizabeth is one step   
  
ahead of you though, as she follows you into the parloe she fakes a yawn . "William, im tired will you accompany me to my room?" she winks at Will.  
  
"OH , of course." He pops up and follows her upstairs, Leaving you and Jack alone.  
  
You continue to drink rum alongside Jack hoping to ease some tension, when you look to your left and see Jack once again staring you down.  
  
" Yer quite beautiful luv." He says in his drunken slur. You dont say anything so he scoots closer and wraps his arm around your waist.  
  
You turn and see that you are so close that your noses are almost touching. You lean in, and just before your lips touch, The massive rum intake catches  
  
up with you and you pass out.  
  
DISCLAIMER: i dont own any of these guys in this here story 


End file.
